Luffy's greatest strength
by sachin6291
Summary: Luffy's greatest strength isn't his devil fruit or his haki, his greatest power, the one he uses without even realizing, it is the power to turn one by one the people around him into his allies, that is, more than any other thing, the most terrifying power in the world


**This is NOT a fanfiction YET! but merely the idea of one. On the story this would be much more detailed, a lot more first person character interaction etc… My intention with this is to get your opinions, some interesting idea that you would add to what finally I will end up writing as a Fanfic**

**If you want to write a story based on this idea please feel free to, but review telling me and other people that you are going to write this so they can read it.**

**This is not a Yaoi, I am not allowing anyone who wants to make a Yaoi of this idea, please don't, 90% of one piece fanfic is already Yaoi and I bet there are many challenges out there that are just as good or better, but not this one.**

Years after Ace death the Straw-hat make another big splash in the pond so to speak; Luffy manages to defeat Kaido and take his place as the Yonko, with that he strikes alliance between Shanks and Big Mom with intent of taking down the fourth Yonko Tech. Marko with the remaining of the White beard come together with intent to take down the traitor and join the three Yonko's. Not much later they soundly defeat Teach and help Marco raise as the fourth Yonko, thus creating what became to be known as the great emperor's alliance. With the 4 Yonko allied they make a bold move to take over the New World and remove all marine presence from there, thus bringing the entire new world under the emperor's rule, this surprisingly made the new world a much more peaceful place, causing a mass migration, even with the harsh and unforgiving as the sea of the New World it was preferred by many over the other seas where Akinu's absolute justice clashed the worst scum for pirates who weren't allowed in the New world and the revolutionaries, who were trying to destroy the World Government

The loss of New World and a big amount of population brought the world government heavy economical and man power loss, in many part of the world the marines were starting to become a joke, while the New World was in a boom stage, with a staggering increment in economy, population and advancement, making it impossible for marines to get any foothold in there. And in middle of all these changes was a man named Monkey D. Luffy

The world government was starting to realize what Mihawk found out in the battle of Marin ford years ago, Luffy's greatest strength isn't his devil fruit or his haki, his greatest power, the one he uses without even realizing, it is the power to turn one by one the people around him into his allies, that is, more than any other thing, the most terrifying power in the world

With the intent of regaining some of its power the World Government puts in action a desperate plan, they kidnap Nojiko and Kaya and issue send out a threat for the world to hear, if they want to save them from being executed, they have to come alone, without their allies or they would be immediately killed

The Straw-hat crew, which now is much bigger, with Hancock, Jinbe among others having joint them decide to take the risk and try to save their presious people, but during the journey back to east blue the ship is swallowed in the rainbow mist and the member of the crew find themselves thrown years into the past where Ace has just left and Luffy still has to wait 3 years before he leaves his home island.

Luffy and his crew prioritize contacting each other and within a month they all manage to establish contact through den den mushi and receive their order for the upcoming 3 years

Zorro:

Join baroque works, Try to get set up with Vivi, Robin will help you any way she can, until you are asked to continue bounty hunting, Nami and Nojiko will join you and learn about bounty hunting, make sure that they are not known as pirate hunter, it is important that Arlong doesn't know how strong they are getting until they can face them, when you join baroque works train yourself and train Vivi, become strong Zorro, oh and keep a low profile, I don't want you becoming famous yet

Nami:

Team up with your sister and train her, tell her the truth, also Zorro captured many pirates with bounty originally who will cause a lot of trouble if they are left to roam free. I want you to take care of them, get their bounty as well as steal their treasure and build up money for us and your village, Nami you also have to train, become strong, I want you to take down buggy and Don Kireig, you also have to keep low profile we don't want Arlong to know

Sanji:

Keep an eye out for anything important happening in East Blue, any information of treasure or good bounty inform Nami, you will be the middle man in most cases. Keep tab on every thing happening to all our crew member, get a white DenDen mushi become strong Sanji

Usopp:

You have two years to train Kaya, keep it quiet, tell her out secret, after that you will have to help Nami and Nojiko to hunt bounties and treasure, it will also help you guys build up experience, also make sure the butler is in the dark until you are ready to take him down

Robin:

Keep up what you are doing, see if you can contact Jinbe and Hancock, help Zorro and Vivi as you can without bringing to much attention to yourself, get baroque works money if you can stay safe and become strong, oh and there is a phonoglyph in a ruin somewhere in middle of the desert, I don't know exactly where, but I'm sure you can find it. Robin I also want you to find some information, Pell and Chakal are not the first person of the head guard to have those exact devil fruit powers, I believe that there is a way to harvest a fruit after a person dies so the head guard always get the two fruits, find out how they do it.

Franky:

Design a bigger ship, get a safe way for us to send you money, get strong and make sure your crew is strong, and keep an eye on CP9. Also you are the nearest to Florian triangle, go and find Brook, get him a DenDen mushi, and make sure to tell him that it was not all a dream as he might believe, repair his ship so he can move, find the way that you make an object eat a devil fruit and train yourself I want all my cew to be stronger then before

Jinbe:

Keep an eye out for interesting things, help my brother when he goes after Teach. Also I have an idea, how about Sirahoshi learning under Hancock, she is strong, lives out of the way in calm belt, surrounded by Seakings that will protect her, she can learn haki, and her poseidon powers. Talk to Neptune, I will try to convince Hancock, I cannot contact (Rebecca or Viola choose one), it will be too risky, see if you can discreetly contact them, tell them to become stronger Jinbe you also have to become stronger

Hancock:

Train your crew to be stronger, train Shirahoshi, she can help you train seakings to protect your island you can share the secret with your sisters become stronger

Chopper:

There is a man named Crocus in the light house of grand line, he was the doctor of Oro Jackson, you can learn a lot from him, but you will have to convince him to teach also you can share our secret with that old doctor

**Well I will stop at this point. Again This is NOT a fanfiction YET!**

**As you may have read in Jinbe's section I said Rebecca or Viola I want you guys to choose one and say in the comments, I personally Prefer Viola because not only does she has a Devil Fruit power but also knows how to fight, being an officer from Trebol's army division, but she is also the oldest daughter of Riku family alive, making her the heiress and next in line to the throne of Dressrosa, which make Rebeca, who has fought for years in coliseum the next best choice. So what do you think? Should I choose Viola or Rebeca, tell me your reason in the comments below**


End file.
